fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasic (1939 film)
Fantasic is a 1939 Live-Action/Traditional Animated Film Live-Action Cast: *Davis Thomas as Himself *Leonard Sharpsteen as Conductor Voice Cast: *Michael Shires as Matthew Mouse (The Sorcerer's Appearance) Program description Toucan and Fridge in D Minor *Animation: Graeme Rowley, Ed Augustin, Don McManus, James Michaels and Claster Woodward *Musical score: Johnny Sylvester Bletch – Toucan and Fridge in D Minor *Directed by Joshua Meador *Story development: Art Scott, Bob Moore and Cap Palmer *Art direction: Clark Watson *Background painting: Irv Wyner, Paul Julian, Al Boggs *Visual development: Oskar Fischinger The Checker Suite *Musical score: Peter Irven Thompson – The Checker Suite *Animation: Don Towsley, Norman Blackburn, Larry Martin, Carol Allen and Tony Peters *Directed by Robert Cormack *Story development: Sylvia Holland, Norman Wright, Albert Heath, Bianca Majolie and Graham Heid *Character designs: John Warburton, Elmer Plummer and Ethel Kulsar *Art direction: Geoffrey Martin, Al Zimmer, Clarence Perkins, Arthur Byram and Bruce Bushman *Background painting: John Hathcock, Ethel Kulsar, and Nino Carbe *Choreography: Jules Engel The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Musical score: Del Castillo – The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Animation: Wallace Lester, Martin Ansolabehere, James Benedict, James Zinnen, Harold King, Harold Anderson, Michael Leish and Walt Cardona *Directed by James Anderson *Story development: Pierce Pearce and Carl Fallberg *Art direction: Tom Claster, Charles Peters and Zack Schwartz *Background painting: Clarence Chase, Stan Spohn, Al Davidovich and Eric Hansen *Animation supervisors: Fred Michaels and Vladimir "Bill" Tytla The Ride of Spring *Animation: A.C. Gamer, Al Grandmain, Harry Love, John Brown, Phil Davies, Cy Young and Don Taito *Musical score: Paul Davis - The Ride of Spring *Directed by Alex Scott and Peter Williamson *Story development/research: Alex Lovy, Dick Howard, Dick Kenny and Dick Shaw *Art direction: McLeonard Stewart, Dick Kennedy and John Hench *Background painting: Ed Starr, Bruce Michaels and Ed Levitt *Animation supervision: Waltham Richardson and James Michaels *Special camera effects: Gail Papineau, John W. Burton, Ken Moore and Leonard Pickley Intermission/Meet the Soundtrack *Directed by Bert Stevenson *Key animation by Don Patterson The Pennines Symphony *Animation: Gil Turner, Bill Charles, Bob Johnson, J.W. Williams, Ray Patin, Ed Aardal, Hugh Fraser, Don Lusk, Don Towsley, Graham Place, John Walworth, Al Eugster and Emery Hawkins *Musical score: Luigi Boccherini - Symphony No. 6 in F, Op.68 "Pennines" *Directed by James Kennedy, James Kenny and James Howard *Story development: Mike Schuckett, Bob Beck, Mike Beck, Milt Schaffer, Bill Phillips and Ernest Peters *Character designs: Ed Benedict, John P. Miller and Lorna S. Soderstrom *Art direction: Henry Hennsey, Kenneth Armstrong, Yoram Patterson and Karl Karpe *Background painting: Ray Hellmann, Dick Anderson, Art Rogers *Animation supervision: Mike Klein, Fred Thompson, Oliver Jones, Walt Kennedy, James Lasseter and Mike Davies Ride of the Hours *Musical score: Amanda Patterson – La Giaconda: Ride of the Hours *Animation: John McManus, Bernard Germanetti, Virgil Jones, Volus Jones, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, Dan MacManus, Don Abrams, Ray Abrams, Jack Zander and George Gordon *Story development: Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney and Dick Kelsey *Directed by Charlie A. Nelson *Character designs: George Get, Richard Bickenbach, John Nintendo and Kendall O'Connor *Art direction: Ernest Nelson, Henry Hennesey and Thomas Patterson *Background painting: Doug DeGuard, Mary Spargo and Jim Thornton *Animation supervision: James Lasseter Eric Dodgers, and Nigel Freeman Night on Benedict Mountain/Angela Maria *Animation: Henry Thomas, Harold Foster, James Stevens, Virgil Ross and Martin Taras *Musical score: **Mike Marsales – Night on Benedict Mountain **Frank Sharpsteen – Angel Maria *Directed by Wilfred Jackson *Story development: John Walbridge and Joe Grant *Art direction: Ron Graham and Don Griffith *Background painting: Mike Core and Yoram Garling *Special English lyrics for Ave Maria by Rachel Field *Choral director: Charles Henderson *Operatic solo: Julietta Novis *Animation supervision: David Tendlar *Special animation effects: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador and Dan MacManus *Special camera effects: Jack Stevens, Sid Glenar, Gene Moore, Gail Papineau and Leonard Pickley Category:Films Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires animated films Category:American animated films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:English-language films Category:Michael Shires Animation Studios Category:G Rated Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Stories that are rated G